


unknown territory

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: chikara wants to try something new and ryuu is more than willing to do so.





	unknown territory

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** Oh my gosh !!! I love your nsfw prompts so I was wondering if you could do another one but with ennotanka where enno wants to ride his boyfriend Tanaka but since it's his first time he gets nervous until Tanaka talks through it with him which leads tanaka taking over  
> 
> 
> ah!!! sorry this took so long for me to do!!! like i said in my last fic life's been crazy crazy but i hope you like this!!! 

The walk home from practice was a bitter and cold one, with wind whipping and biting at their faces and ruffling their clothes. Chikara held onto Ryuu tightly in search of extra heat, his head buried underneath the other’s arms. Despite the harsh weather, smiles were plastered onto both of their faces and laughing chatter could be heard above the roar of the wind.

When they stumbled into Chikara’s house, both visibly relaxed. Chikara exhaled and glanced around at the empty house. His family was out of town at his sister’s basketball tournament, one he was unable to attend due to volleyball, which meant Chikara was home alone for the weekend.

“So, we really have the entire house to ourselves this weekend?” Ryuu asked, glancing to Chikara who nodded in response.

“Yeah, my sister’s tournament is two days, it starts tomorrow but they wanted to head down a day early.” Chikara explained, shrugging off his coat and toeing off his shoes. Once he had placed his coat on the hanger he moved towards the kitchen with Ryuu at his heels. 

“Are you hungry?” Chikara asked, moving towards the fridge. He paused and glanced at Ryuu, “why did I even ask? You're always hungry.”

Ryuu only barked out a laugh and wrapped his arms tight around Chikara’s middle, “you know me too well,” he chuckled, nuzzling his head into Chikara’s dark hair. Chikara hummed happily and nuzzled up against Ryuu’s chin.

“I’ll make us something quick then we can go to my room if you want,” Chikara hummed, pulling some food out of the fridge.

“And what would we do in your room?” Ryuu asked, smirking. Chikara felt a blush rise to his cheeks and carded a nervous hand through his hair.

“Uhm...I don't...I don't know,” he stammered, growing quickly flustered. It only grew worse when Ryuu hummed and clung onto him, giving a chaste little kiss to his jaw. 

“Aw, come on, sure you do,” Ryuu purred, one of his hands coming up to cup the other side of Chikara’s cheek while he continued to press little kisses to his jaw.

Chikara shivered and blushed worse, “we’ll see,” he promised, glancing down at Ryuu who seemed to be satisfied with the answer and let go so Chikara could make them their meal.

Once the two had eaten, true to Chikara’s word, they went to his bedroom. Chikara sat, straddling Ryuu’s hips with his lips locked onto Ryuu’s. Ryuu’s hands held tight onto Chikara’s hips while the two kissed hard and passionate. Chikara moaned slightly at the slide of Ryuu’s tongue against his own and even found himself rolling his hips against Ryuu’s crotch. Ryuu moaned into his mouth and gripped onto Chikara’s ass tightly, goading him into moving harder and faster. Chikara suddenly broke away from the kiss and pushed Ryuu down, shock entering the other’s eyes. 

“Chikara...what are you --?”

“Shush, I wanna be in control tonight,” he purred, leaning down to nip at Ryuu’s ear before whispering: “I wanna ride you.”

Ryuu blushed hotly and pulled away, “Chikara, are you sure? We’ve never tried anything like that before…”

“I’m sure,” he hummed, “but in the meantime…” he trailed off and moved off of Ryuu so he could tug down his boyfriend’s pants and underwear, revealing his awaiting arousal. Ryuu shuddered as the open air washed over him, his fingers gripping and releasing the sheets in anticipation.

Chikara slowly descended, his tongue lapping against the head of Ryuu’s dick. Ryuu let out a gasping moan and allowed his head to drop against the pillows. Chikara’s tongue continued to flick against the skin as he slowly wrapped his mouth around the length. He placed his hands on Ryuu’s thighs and began to bob his head up and down while his tongue danced along the limb. Ryuu growled out a moan and gripped Chikara’s hair, though let the leaner boy determine the pace. 

He let out another moan when one of Chikara’s hands came up to stroke and play with Ryuu’s balls. Ryuu shuddered and was soon letting out an endless string of moans from his mouth. It wasn't long before the stirrings of orgasm began to roll around in Ryuu’s lower belly. However, just as Ryuu could feel his orgasm start to approach, Chikara pulled away. Ryuu gasped and went to glare at his boyfriend but stopped when he saw Chikara’s face.

There was a line of drool dripping from the corner of his swollen lips, his hair was ruffled from Ryuu gripping to tightly and his dark eyes held nothing but a look of pure lust. Ryuu groaned and grabbed his boyfriend by the cheeks so he could kiss him. Chikara quickly returned the kiss and within moments, Ryuu’s hands slid down to the waistband of Chikara’s pants so he could slide them off. Chikara too, shivered when he was exposed to the open air and reached over to find the lube he kept in his bedside table. Ryuu reached up and took it from Chikara’s hands so he could prepare his boyfriend himself.

Chikara watched as Ryuu pooled some of it onto his fingers. The dark haired teen shivered when he felt some of the cool liquid come in contact with his hole before Ryuu pressed a single finger inside. Chikara’s mouth dropped open in a moan as Ryuu pumped the digit in and out slowly, easing Chikara open gently.

“H...harder…” Chikara whimpered, breathing hard through his nose.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Chikara nearly cried out, opening his eyes to look down at Ryuu who quickly nodded and pressed another finger inside. Chikara shivered and let out a gutteral moan when Ryuu began to fuck him with just his fingers hard and fast. The teen moaned and let his head fall backwards, his back arching and hips grinding against Ryuu. 

After continuing on this way for a bit longer, Chikara stopped Ryuu. He bit his lip when Ryuu retracted his fingers and looked up at Chikara. Slowly, he positioned himself over Ryuu but just as he was about to sink down, he felt a flash of nervousness dash through him. Ryuu frowned when he saw the anxiety light up in Chikara’s eyes.

“What's wrong?” He asked, sitting up on his elbows.

“I dunno...I just feel nervous all of a sudden,” he paused and stared down, “what...what if I break it?”

Ryuu spluttered and stared at where Chikara was hovering over him. “W-well I don't think…”

“But what if!”

Ryuu wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel scared himself, but instead reached forwards to hold Chikara’s face in his hands. “Listen, why don't I help guide you? And if something hurts, I’ll tell you, okay?” 

Chikara bit his lip and nodded, “okay.”

Ryuu smiled and settled his hands gently on Chikara’s hips before slowly guiding him down. Chikara shuddered and moaned as Ryuu filled him in a way he had never felt before. In this position, his dick reached deeper and felt almost bigger, making Chikara feel dizzy. Ryuu’s eyes slid half lidded as he took in the warmth of Chikara’s insides, his own breath coming somewhat labored.

Once Chikara nodded, Ryuu rolled hips up, his hands helping Chikara to move his own hips in time with Ryuu’s. Moans began to drop freely from Chikara’s lips with each rise and fall of both his and Ryuu’s hips. Soon enough, Ryuu began to thrust up too, striking directly into Chikara’s prostate. Chikara let out a sharp cry with every strike into the bundle of nervous, his body jerking upwards.

Beneath him, Ryuu too, was losing himself to pleasure. His eyes would have been closed if it weren't for the fact that Chikara looked so _good_ with all the pleasure that was surely raging through him. His mouth was hanging wide and another string of drool had began to slip from his lips. His normally bright and intelligent eyes were now clouded over with lust and half-lidded. 

“Fuck...Chikara...you're gorgeous…” Ryuu grunted out, giving another hard thrust.

“Ryuu…” Chikara whined, unable to gain enough wherewithal to say anything more than that. Ryuu smirked and continued to drive harder and harder into his boyfriend who he could visibly see start to fall into the clutches of orgasm. 

With each thrust now, Chikara’s moans got higher and higher and soon enough, his body was growing taut and his seed was spilling onto both his lower stomach and Ryuu’s abdomen. As he came, Chikara cried out Ryuu’s name in the prettiest of ways. So pretty, in fact, that Ryuu found himself spilling over as well. His body jerked up and he gripped Chikara’s hips tight as his orgasm tore through him. 

The two remained conjoined for a few beats before Chikara slowly slid off of Ryuu and flopped next to him. Chikara glanced at both himself and Ryuu before blushing hotly.

“I uh, kind of made a mess, sorry about that,” he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Ryuu smirked and reached up to kiss his boyfriend softly.

“It's okay, it's the best kind of mess,” he hummed. Chikara wrinkled his nose at this.

“That's kind of gross,” he commented, reaching over to grab at a tissue to clean up the mess on both himself and Ryuu. Once he had done so, he found himself being grabbed into a fierce embrace. He squawked but smiled when Ryuu nuzzled into his neck. 

“Love you,” Ryuu murmured into Chikara.

Chikara smiled and nuzzled against Ryuu, letting himself relax fully into the grip. “Love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the airplane that i was on that basically allowed for me to write this and the next fic im going to publish. hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> requests are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
